


We Should'veTalked About It Sooner

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-04
Updated: 2001-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Will MS stricken Josiah Bartlet be President for four more years?





	We Should'veTalked About It Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: We Should've Talked About It Sooner.  
Author: Jess  
Spoilers: The War at Home.  
Disclaimer: The Characters belong to the West Wing and it's creators. No  
copyright infringement is intended. This is non-profit and for pure  
enjoyment.  
Summary: will MS Stricken Josiah Bartlet be President for Four more  
years?  
Rated: Probably mature a few bad words but nothing not said at home.  
Serious discussions. 

Please this is my first Fan Fiction it took me awhile to find the  
courage to post a story, but no one took the opportunity to post a story  
about Jed's MS following such a controversial Episode. I would like to see  
comments, suggestions or even hear how crappy it is.  
This story is dedicated to all the people who think they can't be  
someone because they are disabled like myself. Hollywood never shows a  
person with a disabilities or a disease as 'someone' they are always the  
people we are supposed to feel sorry for. I say enough is enough. Thanks. 

Part 1  
~Outside the Oval Office~  
"Morning Charlie," President Jed Bartlet said as he walked past  
Charlie and into the Oval office. 

"Good Morning sir," Replied Charlie Young as he followed into  
step behind the President and walked into the Oval Office. "How was you  
night last night?" he asked as he aided the President out of his coat. 

"Not bad Charlie. It would've been better it Mrs. Bartlet was there, God I miss  
her. When is she coming back?" 

"Tonight sir." Charlie handed the President the schedule for the  
day, "Mr. McGarry told me, to tell you, he wanted to tell you something,  
and if he could speak with you as soon as you arrived this morning." 

"Okay Charlie I'm not sure I followed that but send him in." The  
president peered up over his glasses and added "Charlie, don't talk like Ms.  
Hayes it's bad enough she talks like that." 

"Yes sir," and with that Charlie left to go tell Leo that the President  
of the United States is ready to speak with him. 

When the door closed Jed sat down and his large desk and stared at  
the shinny mahogany surface. He didn't say a word or even blink as Leo  
McGarry entered the room. The White House Chief of Staff closed the  
door in anticipation that it would wake the President but found no luck and  
he cleared his voice, "Sir? Sir." 

"Yeah Leo," Jed straightened up set his tie straight and continued as  
if nothing he did was questionable "What did you want?" 

Leo continued, "I wanted to brief you on the hostage situation. The  
5 DEA agents are on there way home," he stopped and stared at the  
President hoping that he would urge him on showing that he was paying  
attention. But he just sat there, "is everything all right sir?" 

"Is Abbey gone yet? I want to kiss her goodbye before she leaves.  
She is ever so pissed at me." Jed got up and around his disk to sit on the  
couch. "When are the DEA agents expected back I want to meet them  
when they get off the plane?" 

"Sir I told you this last night, there are going to be to many people  
and reporters there, it's a security risk and if you want to see them step of  
the plane, go and find one of the thousand TV's in the building turn it on  
any channel and watch because Ron won't let you go." Leo found a seat in  
front of the President and stared at him waiting for a response. 

~Meanwhile Just Out Side the Oval Office~  
"Hi Charlie," said Sam as he walked past Charlie in the corridor.  
"Is he in?" 

"Hi Sam. He's in with Leo, Leo is giving him a briefing just knock  
before you go in." Charlie stopped in front of the coffee machine and  
reached into his pocket for some change. 

"Charlie, there is a fresh pot of coffee in my office help yourself." 

"Thanks Sam" 

~The Oval Office~  
Sam walked up to the doorway and knocked as he opened the door.  
Leo acknowledge him with a nod and Sam stopped just inside the doorway  
as they finished. 

"Okay." he got up "I'm going to go find Abbey before she leaves." 

"No sir" 

"And why the hell not?" Jed was furious. 

"Because she left last night and isn't expected back until tonight.  
You can see her then, she already shortened her trip for you," Leo kept  
ignoring the fact the Jed knew she was gone he saw her leave and yet he  
was going looking for her, but enough was enough. "Sir what the hell is the  
matter? You know all about this you must've asked her about her trip forty  
times before she left, you even saw her leave. Why are you insisting she's  
here?" Leo asked with a raised voice containing more concern and fear  
than anger. 

"Don't you speak to me with that tone Leo, I'm the goddamn  
President of the United States I have 92 things on my mind which Abbey  
pointed out to me. So sue me if I wasn't paying attention to this issue  
because 5 guys are hostages and 9 guys are dead, as far as your concerned  
it isn't any of your business about what goes on between me and Abbey.  
You know she's pissed at me and you should help me talk to her," Jed was  
on his feet screaming at this point, "What do you think is going to happen  
when the press finds out the governor and his wife are having problems?  
How do you think this is going to look?" with that Jed sat down he face  
was full of rage. 

"Sir?" Leo was differently concerned, he looked at Sam and back at  
Bartlet. Jed was still looking down thinking about what he said unaware  
that Sam was in the room as well. 

"President, I mean President." Bartlet look up at this point at with a  
smile added, "you know what was funny right then?" He stood up and  
quickly walked behind his desk to try and hide how uneasy he was. "I said  
'governor' when I clearly meet 'President'" 

"Sir? Are you all right? Because what you said didn't make any  
sense and I sure as hell didn't find that funny. I don't think Sam thought  
that was funny either," with that Bartlet looked around the room and found  
Sam standing in the corner with concern pretty much written across his  
forehead. 

"I'm fine Leo, just stress I guess from the last few days and the fight  
with Abbey." Bartlet put on his glasses and said in his calmest voice,  
"what's next?" 

Sam sat listening to the conversation wishing desperately that he  
either wasn't there experiencing this or that he could help. He didn't know  
what was going on either but he agreed with Leo he didn't find this funny,  
it was the thing with Josh all over again but without Josh. 

"Nothing sir, your going up to the residence I think you right it's the  
stress so I will clear your schedule and your going to go rest. And to make  
sure you go and do just that, I'm sending Sam to be your watch dog for the  
next few hours until Abbey returns and then she can handle you." Leo  
turned to Sam. 

"Leo, I have some stuff to take care of ----" stated Sam. 

"Toby will take care of whatever it is that can't be brought up with  
you." He finished. 

"Okay, I will be right back I guess I'll just go get my stuff then," he  
turned and left "be right back, I'm baby-sitting the President," he  
mumbled. 

The door clicked shut, "Leo" the president whined. 

"Jed please I don't want to see another flare up so please just go  
and relax. If things keep on going today like they were you are bound to  
have one. So please Jed just go to the residence." 

Jed knew better than to argue with Leo on something like this,  
because Leo would win and if he didn't then he would call Abbey. Abbey  
was the last person who needed to know about the incident today. After all  
he was the President and he feared his wife, everyone feared his wife. So  
he look at Leo and nodded "Okay but just until Abbey gets back because  
then she is going to watch me because I know for sure your going to tell  
her." 

"You got that right," Leo looked at him at smiled. 

"You ready Mr. President," Leo and Jed looked at the door to see  
Sam standing there with his coat in his arms and his briefcase in hand. 

Jed got up from his chair and put his coat on "I can't believe me, of  
all people President of the United States, is going to have Sam Seaborn a  
member of my senior staff baby-sit me. Geez Leo imagine what high  
power countries like Russia will think of me?" He grabbed his briefcase  
and headed to the door with Sam in tow. 

Leo looked up and said "they'll think your human" but the president  
had already left. With that Leo turned around and walked into his office to  
call Abbey. 

Part 2  
~somewhere on the way to the residence~ 

Sam walked behind the President unsure of what he should say our  
do. This man after all was the President of the United States, he obviously  
wasn't at his best. Leo knew this and so did the President and although they  
don't realize it Sam and the rest of the staff know something's up that they  
haven't told them. Sam walked silently behind the President but in front of  
his detail. He was in an unknown part of the White House that very few  
people have seen and he sure didn't want to get lost. Especially when Leo  
told him to watch the President, a job very few people have been told to do.  
The President stopped outside the residence and turned. "All right  
guys at ease. It's going to be quiet Sam is going to stay with me, setup shop  
here I don't want any detail inside I think Sam is nervous enough." He  
turned and smiled at Sam who look relieved when the Agents stopped  
walking when they enter the residence.  
"Do you want anything to drink Sam?" asked the president. 

"No sir I'm fine I'm just going to sit and do some work." 

"Okay I'm going to get something," he turned and walked into the  
room next to him. After A few minutes Sam looked at the door wondering  
what was keeping the President. He got up and walked into the room to  
find the president standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. 

"Sir? Can I help you with something." 

"No I just need to sit down I'm thinking to much, I can't even keep  
straight what I'm doing" he said with a smile but he didn't get any farther  
than a step before Sam jumped forward to catch the president. 

"SIR? Sir?" He lowered him to the floor and grabbed the phone.  
"Leo come on--" he said into the ringing phone. It picked up, "Leo come  
quick--- , I don't know he just fell---, He isn't answering me--, okay hurry."  
Sam crossed the room back to the President he rolled him on to his back  
and reached for a pulse that was thankfully there.

Part 3 

Leo came running into the he bent down next to Sam and glance at his  
friend. 

"Sir? Come on you need to get up." 

"Leo we need a Doctor, obviously this isn't working" 

"No! This has happened before." 

"WHAT!? How--" Sam was interrupted when the president woke  
up and Leo waved for him to help get him up. Sam complied and grabbed  
onto one of the presidents arm. They got him standing but it wasn't long  
before he was back on the floor but they got him to at least sit. 

"Sir don't you think it's time I have the Admiral come." Leo said in  
a soft gentle voice. Jed didn't answer he just looked up and nodded. "Okay  
Jed were going to help you onto the couch," Jed just nodded. Leo was  
getting very concerned Jed would usually argue and be bullheaded but this  
scared him to see Jed give in, he look at Sam who had the same worried  
expression across his face. 

Part 4 

~Back in the West Wing~ 

"I can't believe this shit! Why the hell do I have to get stuck with  
all this work" 

"Having a little trouble there Toby," Toby looked up to see CJ  
standing in the door way.  
"Leo came in and gave me all of Sam's work. He said Sam had  
something important to attend. What the hell could've been so important?" 

"The President" CJ and Toby turned to see Josh standing in the  
doorway. "I seen Sam leave with the President, Leo came in and gave me  
his schedule he said the President needed him." 

"Something's wrong. I know it" 

"What makes you so sure CJ? He's the President we don't suspect  
anything about his private life." Toby said as he glared at the two. 

"Well I'm going to find Charlie. Maybe he knows" 

"CJ just leave this go let the man have privacy." He went back to  
work and mumbled, "Besides I don't want to know, it's probably stupid  
and then I'm going to kill him for giving me all this work because he rode  
his bike into a tree." He looked up and no one was standing there. "Oh  
Great," he got up and went to find Josh, CJ and Charlie. 

Part 5  
~back in the Residence~ 

"So is it bad Admiral?" 

"No Mr. McGarry he's basically wired up, he has to much on his  
mind. I wouldn't even call this a relapse but it was close. Just get him to  
drink lots of water and let him rest for at least a day." 

"Okay" Leo watched as the admiral turned and disappeared down  
the hall. Then he turned at walked back in the room. Jed was on the couch  
still but at least sitting and Sam was in the chair across from him, both  
were silent. "Jed the admiral said your fine it wasn't a-" he looked at Sam  
who was watching at him, "it wasn't a thing. You should drink lots of  
water and rest." 

"Okay I've had enough of this game. Sir," he glanced at the  
President "with all do respect, What the hell is going on? The senior staff  
have been worried about you the last two days with your outbursts and  
everything, now this. Please sir tell us what the hell is going on." He looked  
at Leo, then the President turned to look at Leo who nodded. "Okay is  
someone going to tell us. I know you know Leo." 

"Leo I want to tell them," he looked at Leo who nodded with  
agreement. He turned back to Sam, "Sam go and get Josh, Charlie, CJ and  
Toby tell them to meet me here at 7:00 that's a one hour Mrs. Bartlet  
arrives at 6:30. That way she here to answer questions." 

Sam stood in awe at this, this had to be important he thought. For  
the president not to be able to handle it, that he need a doctor to explain it.  
It definitely wasn't simple like 'I have the flu.' It must be complicated and  
difficult for him that he needs his wife and after all this was Jed Bartlet a  
man who knew everything and could explain everything like an  
encyclopedia. "Okay seven o'clock, Toby, Charlie, CJ and Josh. All right  
then." And with a bit of hesitation he left leaving the President and Leo  
alone. 

Part 6  
"Oh Jed," Abbey Bartlet looked her husband up and down, "I wish I  
was here we should've talked about it earlier. Leo told me everything. At  
least it wasn't that bad." She sat down next to him on the couch and put her  
hand on his back she sat the and rubbed his shoulder and pulled him into a  
hug. "I hear you decided to tell the staff, I'm so proud of you. I hear it was  
pretty bad but it wasn't a flare up you must've been scared."  
He looked at her with tears in his eyes, he President Jed Bartlet a  
man who was fearless who took a bullet and joked about it. He turned into  
his wife and cried. It was true what she said earlier things are going to get  
worse, even though they haven't exactly gotten worse, he dreaded the  
worst.  
Abbey turned him around and looked him dead in the eye, "honey  
don't worry it's good that it wasn't a relapse you were under tremendous  
stress and for you to pull out of it without a relapse is amazing. I would be  
happy if I were you that you made it through that."  
Jed looked at her with tear rimmed eyes "I was so scarred Abbey, I  
blew up at Leo I couldn't remember anything or get anything straight. Then  
I collapsed and you weren't there to help. I missed you so much because I  
couldn't talk to you, then I missed you so much because you weren't there  
to help me. Abbey I want to be President and I know it's a risk but please  
lets discuss it with the staff before you say 'no.'" Abbey turned away for a  
moment and then turned back to hug him "okay, but that doesn't mean I'm  
going to say 'yes' you understand.'" he nodded as they sat there in quiet for  
awhile and then Jed glanced at his watch "they'll be here in ten minutes." 

Part 7  
~Outside the Oval Office~ 

"Charlie what's going on?" Josh demanded. 

"I don't know what you mean Josh." 

"Come on Charlie something's wrong with the president." CJ urged  
a response from Charlie. 

Toby stood in the doorway, "I told you guys to leave Charlie alone  
this isn't our business. If he wants us to know he will tell us." Everyone  
stopped and stood there. They weren't going to argue with Toby. "Well,"  
Toby glance at them "back to work." 

"Guys," Sam walked in. "Meeting in the Residence in ten minutes." 

"What's going on?" Now Toby was concerned. 

"I don't know he wanted Mrs. Bartlet there before he told me and  
he wanted me to come get you, Josh, CJ and Charlie. Something happened  
up there and there is obviously something wrong." He headed out the  
doorway. "Ten minutes."  
Everyone stood there no one moved or said anything. They were  
stunned because what they suspected was true, something was wrong. 

Part 8  
Toby, Charlie, Josh and CJ stood in silence along with Sam outside  
the Residence as they awaited to be escorted in. They all stood in silence  
until Leo walked out "Guys," they all looked up he nodded and they  
followed. They all looked at each other and then at Sam who was more  
worried than any else because he experienced it. 

"Good evening Sir, Leo, Abbey." Toby glance at each one of them  
as he addressed them. He was the only one who was brave enough to  
speak. They stopped in front of the first couple. Leo stood next to the couch  
on the left of Jed, he nodded and they all sat down in the chairs facing the  
first couple. CJ and Josh in the loveseat and Toby and Charlie flanked on  
each side in chairs and Sam sat on a sturdy end table next to the couch after  
seeing all the seats were taken.  
Jed looked at Leo who wasn't able to look him in the eye he just  
stood silently looking at the floor, then he looked at the staff he considered  
them his extended family they sat in silence waiting for him to talk but not  
wanting to look him in the eye. Then his eyes fell on Abbey her eyes were  
filled with tears but she urged him to go on.  
"Everyone," he began. "There is something I have been keeping  
from you and the world. To let you know Leo found out recently too but I  
asked him to keep it secret. As you know I haven't been myself and this has  
happened a few times and the most recent before this was before the State  
of the Union when I collapsed." He stopped and took a second to gather  
himself. The room was silent and in shock because they all remember the  
scene before the State of the Union. He continued, "I don't know how to  
break this," he drew in a deep breath and exhaled, "but I have Multiple  
Sclerosis." Everyone stopped at looked up with tear filled eyes. Jed looked  
at the floor not wanting to see the anguish in there eyes.  
"The kind of MS I have is called Relapsing/Remitting. I don't  
suffer from it all the time I have attacks that are brought on by stress and  
fever and the stress from the last few days have caught up. I didn't exactly  
have an attack but it was close to it. That's why I have been a pain in the  
ass because an attack was coming and when it does I get confused and  
aggravated easy. Leo noticed this and Sam experienced it at that's why I  
stayed in the residence today and Leo sent Sam to watch me even though  
he didn't know what happened or what was happening." He stopped and  
looked up, Abbey tightened her grip on his hand. CJ was crying and Josh  
was holding her hand, Charlie and Sam wouldn't look Jed in the eye and  
Toby well Toby was Toby and was trying not to show emotion so he asked  
a question and swallowed his emotion.  
"Sir if I may ask.? Why haven't you told us before we could've  
helped?" 

Leo chuckled for the first time in days, "That's what I said and he  
told me 'I wanted to be president' and I told him 'I still would've made  
him president.'" 

"And we still can," Toby replied everyone in the room fell silent  
and looked at him.  
"What do you mean?" The President asked. 

"You can sell it. Many people in this country suffer from diseases  
such as MS and from disabilities. Many of them feel they are incapable of  
becoming 'someone' or 'something'. But you air are 'someone' your the  
President of the United States and you have MS, you should show the  
world that you are capable of being the most powerful person. You should  
show the world that you are human and that they shouldn't expect anything  
more. You should say 'I am Josiah Bartlet and I am your president and I am  
human like everyone else you have elected and like everyone else you shall  
further elect, and if you expect anything else then you shouldn't vote and  
you shouldn't consider yourself American because Americans are human  
like every other country just more powerful.'" With that the room fell  
silent.  
Abbey spoke up, "Your right he should be president, he's a great  
president but what well the great American public say when he has to leave  
office because his diseases has took him over. What are they going to  
think? What will they say? What will we say? Are they going to want to  
elect a president that might have to leave office? I don't know it is going to  
get better? or Worse?"  
"The same thing I just said 'he's human'. There going to understand  
him because many of them already understand it, many people know  
someone who has MS or a disabililite that can prevent them from doing  
there job suddenly. Stuff happens. I will put it to you differently. Everytime  
America elects a president they know there is a possibility he won't finish  
his term, he can suffer a heart attack, be diagnosed with cancer, get in a  
accident, become for some odd reason mentally unsound, assassinated, or  
commit a crime because everyone is human. Believe me when I say having  
a president face his fear and do his job is an inspiration to those who think  
'I can never do that because I have a disabililite or I have MS.' People will  
be proud to know he is like everyone else and it's possible for anyone to  
have this job. They will not feel let down if the day ever comes that the  
President isn't capable to perform his job, it is better that we let them know  
now, they well feel let down when a President leaves office because of an  
offense or crime. And when they ask us what we think I know what I will  
say," Toby stops and looks at the eyes watching him and responds quietly.  
"I serve at the pleasure of the President."  
"I serve at the Pleasure of the president." CJ turns and looks at  
Josh. "At the pleasure of the President."  
"I serve at the Pleasure of the president." Sam turns to Charlie. "I  
serve at the pleasure of the president."  
Jed looks around the room at his staff with tears in his eyes. Then a  
hand falls on his shoulder, "I serve at the pleasure of the president Josiah  
Bartlet my best friend and fellow human." Leo stood behind the President.  
"Well Mr. President are we running for a second term?"  
Everyone looked at Jed as he looked everyone in the eye and then  
Abbey who nodded he turned to Leo, "You be your Ass." Laughter and  
congratulations filled the room. "And tomorrow I will tell the Public that I  
am Josiah Bartlet I am your President, I have MS, and I want to be here for  
four more years." 

~January 20th 2002~ 

"----My name was President Josiah Bartlet and is still President  
Josiah Bartlet I accepted your nomination as President and I stand here  
today to tell you I will fulfill my promise to make America better for four  
more years if you the public and fellow humans stand by my side and cheer  
us on. I am Josiah Bartlet your President God Bless you and God Bless the  
United States of America." The crowed of thousands that gathered cheered.  
President Josiah Bartlet turned to his senior staff once again. "you guys  
ready?"  
They all looked at each other and back at the president and his wife  
"you bet your Ass." The president chuckled then turned to his wife and  
kissed her. "See I was right when I said 'we should've talked about'  
because if I didn't we wouldn't be here again."  
"Just Shut Up and kiss me." 

~~~THE END!!!!~~~~  
Please Tell Me what you think, I'm a first timer and need some opinions. 

  


End file.
